


75th Games Go Wrong

by Plumetta



Series: A Different Path [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU very depressing no joy for 12 at the end of the 3rd Quarter Quell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch was watching the countdown of the Quarter Quell. He had done everything he could once Plutarch approached him. He had formed alliances with half the tributes to keep the Mockingjay alive. The odds were in her favor unless they weren’t.

 

It wasn’t long before Peeta hit the force field. Finnick was desperately trying to revive him. If he couldn’t he knew Katniss would try to kill him the second Peeta’s cannon went off. Fortunately they were successful.

Later on that night when Mags sacrificed herself for Peeta, Haymitch wanted nothing more than to climb into his bottle but he couldn’t not this time. He had to stay alert.

It was when the mutts came in that everything fell apart. The three kids were doing a good job of defending themselves until……until one of them pulled Katniss underneath the water and snapped her neck. The knife that killed the mutt was one second too late. The Mockingjay was dead. He knew there would be no getting Peeta out unless he won it himself. The morphling saved Peeta and he took her down to the beach and sat with her while she died. After the hovercraft took her body and Katniss’s away Peeta walked near Finnick careful to keep a safe distance.

“Do you want to end the alliance? .” Peeta said. “If not I’ll help you with the careers.”

“Why would you do that? You have to know I’ll kill you before a cannon blows.

Peeta gave a half smile. “I owe you…I owe Mags. Katniss always said it’s important not to die owing debts.

Finnick nodded. “Okay, till the Careers are gone or down to 5 let someone else kill each other if possible.

Haymitch couldn’t believe it had gone so wrong. Mutts….what the hell was going on with Plutarch? It was then he saw the special bulletin on tv. Caesar Flickerman was announcing that Plutarch Heavensbee died of a heart attack in the Control room. President Snow was supervising the Games until a new Head Gamesmaker was picked. It was over. The symbol was gone. The revolution would fail if it even got started.

He watched as Johanna caught up with them and had saved Wiress and Beetee. Peeta got water for them and Johanna made a deal with Finnick to four and to kill Peeta if someone else didn’t take care of it. 

As Peeta was collecting the water he opened the medallion around his neck and showed it to the camera. Inside were pictures of Prim her mother and Gale. 

Haymitch sighed. Peeta was sending him a message. 

After they drank water Beetee understood that Wiress thought it was a clock. They were talking over the hours when the Careers sneaked up and she was killed by Gloss. Finnick killed him with the trident and Johanna took care of Cashmere. Peeta fell to Brutus’ spear but he did manage to wound him. While Johanna and Finnick hunted them down Beetee ran away with his coil and Haymitch knew how this game was going to end.

 

Every remaining tribute was electrocuted by 12:03A. The Victor of the 75th Hunger Games was Beetee Latier. It was 12:04 when Haymitch was escorted to President Snow’s office.

“Mr. Abernathy.”

“President Snow. 

“It’s a shame about Heavensbee isn’t it? Snow said.

Haymitch shrugged. “Gamesmakers keep dying. You’d almost think they were as replaceable as tributes.

“They are Mr. Abernathy. 

Haymitch nodded. “I probably won’t be able to attend the funeral. I have to bring two coffins home.

“You should be used to that Mr. Abernathy.”

“I am. “

“There is one funeral you may want to attend before you go. Effie Trinket had an appendicitis attack.

Before he could stop himself he threw up on the floor. Katniss and Peeta were always in danger but Effie….she was innocent. All he could hope is that the Peacekeepers made it quick for her.

President Snow handed him a hander kerchief to wipe his face. “Mr. Abernathy, I'm glad you understand. I will see you next year. Perhaps some day the odds will be in your favor. 

Haymitch congratulated Beetee and after the crowning he got on the train with the two coffins. The two most painful failures.

Peeta’s mother spit on him. That felt good…normal. It was harder to face Calla and Primrose. They were both in tears but Prim said to him. ‘We don’t blame you. You did everything you could. 

“I did nothing.” Haymitch said. “Like always.’

“It was a mutt.” Calla said. “That’s the Gamemakers there’s nothing you could do.

“Let me walk you home.

Prim shook her head. “We don’t live in the Victor’s Village anymore. The Peacekeepers moved us out right after Katniss…..

Haymitch sighed, at least Old Cray would have given the family until the funeral. “Then I’ll walk you to the Seam. They stopped by the butcher where he bought them meat for a week.

As they were walking he looked at Calla. Seeing her daughter’s coffin she was already beginning to retreat into herself. He asked Prim to go ahead and give him a few minutes with her mother.

“Don’t worry Haymitch. I’ll keep it together. Calla said. “It’s just…..so real now.

“I know. Listen after the funeral I think you and Prim should move in with me.

She turned to him utterly confused. “Why?”

He realized they must not have broadcast Peeta opening the medallion. This could be a good thing, she wouldn't know he was guilted into it by the boy. Katniss was the authority in this house. He could lay it on her. "Katniss made me and Peeta promise that if she didn’t make it we would take care of you. It would have been easier with Peeta you would have been family….inlaws. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Calla said.

“Yes, I do.”

“Well…..if you wanted you could just give money and we could stay here.

He laughed. “I don’t want to live with me either. Look…..with the new Peacekeepers if you start having a lot of money they’ll accuse you of stealing.

Calla nodded. “A lot of people have been put in the stocks lately. Won’t being with you put Prim at more…..risk?

Haymitch was honest. ‘Maybe but she’s very popular in the Capitol. If I keep to the party line we might be able to get her to nineteen. They could call her anyway. Wouldn’t it be better if she spent her time well fed, warm and as comfortable as possible?

“I don’t think it’s…appropriate.

He sighed. “Calla if you want I’ll marry you but…we need time to make that believable. Grief brought us together we became friends and then….we’ll get married sometime after next year’s Games, not before.

“Because it would be too tempting to take your new stepdaughter.” Calla said.

Haymitch shrugged. “It’s the best I can offer. They stopped in front of the Everdeen shack. Prim opened the door and was holding two suitcases.

“What are you doing? Calla asked.

Katniss told me the morning of the Reaping that if she didn’t come back to pack because we were moving in with Haymitch.

‘Honey, I don’t know. Calla said.

“It was her last request. We don’t have a choice. Prim said firmly.

Calla nodded. “I’ll pack up my medicine..

Prim and Haymitch were standing in the door. Prim asked. “Can I bring my cat and goat?

He couldn’t stop the smile that was forming. “Kid, you don’t really think I’m going to refuse you anything do you? The only rule I make in my house is don’t drink my liquor. So did Katniss really…

Prim shook her head. ‘Peeta, while Katniss was getting dressed. He told me he was for sure going into the arena. If they called his name he was going to knock you out. He said if Katniss died….

‘I’m sorry Prim. I couldn't save her.

“I know.


	2. Moving In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prim and her mother move into Haymitch's house. It's not as easy as you think.

It was two weeks after Katniss’s funeral. Calla and Prim had finally made the kitchen livable and had cleaned out two bedrooms in Haymitch’s house. They were still sleeping at their house in the Seam but spending most of the day in the Victor’s Village.

It was an adjustment. The ladies were early risers and he tried very hard to stay out of their way. The Peacekeepers had eased up enough to let the black market re-open on a smaller scale. He came home one night close to six and he was surprised to smell food coming from his kitchen.

“Oh, you’re eating? I’ll go upstairs, let me know when you’re ready to have me walk you home.

“We could walk home ourselves. Calla said.

“No. He said more sharply then he intended. “I don’t want anyone seeing you come in or leave the Victor’s Village without me until the paperwork is processed.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Prim asked.

“I’ll make something later.” He said. “You ladies go ahead.

Calla sighed. “Haymitch this isn’t going to work. If we’re going to “live” together you have to at least be willing to “eat” with us once in a while.

“I don’t want to get in your way.”

“It’s your house.” Prim said. “We’re the ones in your way.

“Haymitch, if we’re all going to walk on eggshells every minute Prim and I will leave right now and not come back.

He held up his hands in defeat. “All right, all right. I’ll eat. He sat down. What are we having?

“Possum.” Calla said. “I guess I should have asked if you eat possum.

“I’m not particular.” He said.

“You should tell me what you like to eat . Listen, I hate to ask but….if we’re really going to do this can I have a room on the first floor for healing? Things have been quiet but I’m sure the whippings will start again and…..it’s so warm.

He cut into his meat. “It’s fine. I guess I have to talk to the two of you about something. You like to get up really early. Once you move in sometimes I’ll be asleep. I don’t want either one of you to ever come near me when I’m asleep whether I’m in my room or I fall asleep in a chair or on the couch. Don’t ever touch me.

“Why not? Prim asked.

“I sleep with a knife. I cut Peeta one day when he came by for breakfast. If you want to wake me up. bang pots together or something. Also, I have nightmares.

“So did Katniss.” Prim said.

Haymitch sipped some warm tea that Calla handed him. “Yeah, but if I’m screaming in my sleep, remember don’t come near me. Although I can’t say I’d mind being awakened from Man Eating Squirrels and Candy colored birds.

They ate in silence and Prim started to clear the table. Calla said. “Prim’s going back to school tomorrow. I’m going to the Justice Building in the morning and change our address.

He was annoyed. “I thought you did that already Calla.

“I thought it might have been the grief talking. I wanted to give you time to change your mind.

“Well, I already filled out the forms for the Capitol listing you as permanent residents. The train left yesterday so they’ll arrive tomorrow afternoon. We need to have your paperwork filed at the Justice Building.

“I’ll go first thing in the morning.” He walked them back to the Seam and then went home and drank himself to sleep. He was passed out until well into the next day when he heard Prim yell.

“I’m allowed to be here“. She squealed.

Peacekeeper Thread said. “You’re trespassing on Panem property. How old are you?

“Thirteen. 

“That’s old enough. Take her to the square.

Haymitch came running out. “What’s going on?

“This girl is trespassing.”

“Commander she lives here.

“Her sister’s dead. She has to go back to her house.

“Commander she lives here in my house. I’ve filled out the paperwork and her mother has been to the Justice Building. 

Thread glared. “You shouldn’t lie for her.

Haymitch shook his head. “I’m not…look inside. You’ll find her clothes, her mother’s pots and pans. They just moved in.

One of the Peacekeepers who had been around from before was shocked when they went in his house. “Commander this place hasn’t been this clean in years. They must be living here.

Thread frowned. “Do you have a copy of the papers you filed with the Capitol?

“Yeah. Haymitch grabbed a box from the living room and unlocked it. He handed the copy to Thread.

“These were just signed two days ago.”

“Yes, but I sent them on the train. They should be in the Capitol by now.

Thread pointed to Prim. “What about her papers?

“Her mother filed today. She’s running errands, I’m sure she has them.

Thread was annoyed. “You can’t expect us to be mind readers. We take our job seriously and it looked like she was trespassing.  
Haymitch wasn’t sure what to say to calm Thread down. When Katniss and Peeta lived here no one noticed a teenager walking into the Victor’s Village they were presumed guests. Fortunately Prim defused the situation.

“I was supposed to wait for Haymitch to pick me up at school. She said. He was late though and I wanted to see Capitol Fashions on TV. 

The new Peacekeepers who were from the Capitol and used to whiny children were convinced..

Haymitch was so relieved he wanted to hug her but instead he screamed. “Young Lady go to your room right now. When I tell you to wait for me, you wait..I don’t care how late I am, you don’t have anything else to do.

Prim stamped her foot. “Capitol Fashions has already started.”

“That‘s too bad because you‘re not going to see it for the next week. Go to your room now. 

Prim stomped upstairs and Haymitch smiled at Thread. “As you can see this is a family matter. I’m sorry this disturbed your day. 

The front door opened. and Calla walked in with groceries. He jaw dropped when she saw the Peacekeepers.

Haymitch called. “Sweetheart, please show Commander Thread your change of address papers.

She fumbled with her bag. “Here, I filed this morning for me and my daughter.

Thread read them. “They’re in order. They’ll have free access into the Victor’s Village from now on.

“Thank you Commander.” Haymitch said.

“My advice, keep that girl in line. If you had been two minutes later we’d have had her halfway to the whipping post.

Calla said “What happened?”

Haymitch snapped. . “Your daughter didn’t’ listen to me. These good people were doing their jobs protecting me. Fortunately I was here and able to clear up the confusion but we need to deal with her attitude. Commander let me see you out.

He walked the Peacekeepers out of the Victor’s Village. When he came inside Calla was as white as a sheet.

“What really happened?

“I was dead to the world. Thank God you went to the Justice Building. Prim was stopped for trespassing.

Calla shook her head. “I should have had her meet me at the butcher. I told her she could come straight here after school since I filed the papers. Were they really going to take her to the whipping post? She’s only thirteen I thought fourteen was the minimum. 

“I don’t know. They can change the law at will. It’s all right though. 

“They think she’s a criminal. They’ll be watching her everywhere. Calla said.

“No, she sold it as teenage parental rebellion. He called upstairs. ‘Prim, come down.”

She was as pale as her mother. “I was so scared.

“You’re cool under pressure Kid. They believed you.

“I’m afraid to let her out alone.” Calla said.

Prim hugged her mother. ‘I’m afraid to go out alone.”

“Okay…one of us will take you to and from school for the next couple of weeks until it dies down.

“But Haymitch I have to go to the Hob and the Baker to sell my milk and cheese.

“You don’t need to do that anymore Prim. Haymitch said.

“She does.” Calla said. “She has to give the money to Hazelle.

“All right, I’ll take you for trading. You can sulk if we run into any Peacekeepers they’ll think it’s some kind of punishment.

"Haymitch, that's ridiculous. " Calla said. Why would they think that?

"You really haven't met kids from the Capitol. If she doesn't get into any trouble in the next few weeks they'll stop looking at her. She'll be safe at least as safe as I can make her.


	3. 76th Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haymitch has had a lot of changes and now it's Reaping day again.

Over the next few months the two Everdeen women took up more of his time and his house. In the beginning he made sure he was seen in public with both Calla and Prim. Belonging to the only living Victor from 12 gave them a small level of protection at least from the Peacekeepers. 

Shortly after they moved in the public whippings started up again and a steady stream of wounded passed through his house. These things seemed to come in spurts and after a few weeks there wasn’t another one for five or six months.

He still was drinking but since they fed him at least twice a day there much there was less vomiting and passing out. When he woke up from nightmares either Calla or Prim would bring him tea and sit with him until he finished it. He would fall into a deep dreamless sleep after drinking it. He started asking if he could just have it every night but Calla said it was unhealthy to always suppress dreams. He tried to get Prim to tell him which of the dozens of jars they kept it in but to no avail. Bribes, threats and begging didn’t work on either one of them.

He heard rumors that rebellion had stopped almost everywhere. After Katniss died people felt lost and hopeless. Eight still had a few riots but nothing sustainable, it was business as usual in Panem.

The days leading up to the next Reaping he began drinking heavily again. Calla and Prim left him alone until the night before when Prim came up to his room banging pans telling him he had to come down to dinner. He didn’t even question it, he just obediently went downstairs.

Calla served him and said. “What do you need for tomorrow?

He looked at her confused. “What are you talking about?

“How many suits do you need me to pack? What time do you need to wake up? She sighed. “How many bottles do you need?

“Ummm don’t worry about it.

“Haymitch, don’t make this difficult. I’ve washed the suits you had from last year. Do you need all of them?

He shook his head. “Effie….I mean the new Escort should bring me clothes. I just need to be dressed tomorrow they don’t like me in last year’s fashions.

“Since she’s new I’m worried she won’t bring you anything. I’m packing you a bag anyway. When do you want me to wake you up?

“Around noon.

Prim frowned. Oh. I’ll already be gone.

He was surprised he couldn’t imagine going to the Reaping early. “Why? What time are you leaving?

“About 11:30. Peacekeeper Thread came to school today and said that everyone has to be signed in by one o’clock. To be late is now considered a crime and your parents will be put in the stocks after the Reaping.

“That’s ridiculous. We’re the smallest district, the last census we had nine thousand people total what’s that a couple of hundred kids reaping age. The stupid thing doesn’t happen until two. Are they going to have you all stand around and look at each other?

Prim shrugged. ‘I don’t know…that’s what he said.

He sighed. “Calla get me up at ten. I’ll take Prim. The Escort should be here by 12 tell her to meet me at the Town Square.

Prim was moving her food around her plate. He said. ‘You should eat tonight because we all know you’re not going to touch breakfast tomorrow.

“I can’t help it. I throw up when I’m nervous and it makes no sense to waste the food.

“It won’t be you tomorrow.” Haymitch said firmly.

“You can’t promise that. Prim said.

“No, but the last two years the name pulled out has been Everdeen. The odds eventually have to be in your favor.

“God willing.” Calla said. Haymitch, how many bottles will you need?

“Seven or eight for the train. They’ll provide alcohol in the Capitol.

“Eight bottles for two days? Calla said sharply “That usually lasts you four or five.

It was on the tip of his tongue to say “Drop the wife act there are no cameras here. He even opened his mouth but then he closed it. It would start a fight that would send her back to the Seam. There couldn’t be “trouble in paradise” while he was in the Capitol that wouldn’t be good for her or Prim. Besides hadn’t he fallen into a role himself? Coming when the little woman called, reassuring Prim, hovering over the two of them. It suddenly made him very uncomfortable. He pushed the plate away and said. “I’m going to bed. He stroked Prim’s hair. “Finish your dinner.

Calla stood up and got water from the kettle. “Wait. Drink your tea so you don’t wake up tonight.

Liquor will do the same thing. He said lightly

She handed him the mug. “Liquor will just make it harder for you to wake yourself up.” 

“You worry too much.” He said.

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black.” 

He shrugged and went upstairs.

 

The next morning he got up, dressed and ate. Prim was dressed in a new blue dress, one braid down her back and comfortable shoes. Haymitch frowned and shook his head “Calla, not blue.”

“What difference does it make? Prim asked.

‘Katniss wore blue….both times. He looked at Calla. I don’t ever want to see her in blue on Reaping day. He reached over and roughly undid her hair. Lose the braid. Wear your hair loose, you don’t want to give the Capitol any reminders of your sister.

“Most everyone wears braids. Calla said. “Won’t that make her look different? Attract more attention?

“No braids. He said firmly. “At least not this year.”

She changed into a pink dress and her mother adjusted her hair. She hugged her tightly and left the house with Haymitch at 11:30.

They were almost out of the Victor’s Village when he said. “I’m sorry.

She stared at him. “Sorry for what? 

“I seem to be dictating a lot of your life lately. It’s really none of my business whether you eat dinner or what you wear or for me to decide that I’m taking you to the Reaping. 

“This day is very hard for Mom. It always has been even before….She doesn‘t mind you stepping in besides you’re the expert when it comes to Reapings. Prim said.

He sighed. “Unfortunately that’s true. I shouldn’t…..play Daddy unless it’s for an audience. You’re a teenager shouldn’t you be yelling “You’re not my father. I hate you. Leave me alone.”

Prim laughed out loud something she never thought would be possible on the morning of a Reaping. “Right, I should do that because I’m so abused. You’re guilty of being overprotective, overly generous and way too observant. Mom and I are pressing charges against you as soon as you get back from the Capitol.

He tugged her hair. ‘You’re going to be fine today. I can feel it and I wouldn’t lie to you.

“I hope so. Prim said.

All the kids were signed in by 12:30 and they were locked in the pens until two. It just made them even more nervous. They showed the stupid movie about war and the generosity of the Capitol. Haymitch tried not to let any anger show on his face. I guess they forgot last year they were trying to kill Victors they so generously spared.

When the girl’s name was called he froze when heard the P sound but it was some girl named Poppy. He didn’t know her and to be honest he didn’t care. It wasn’t his girl so for this year at least he succeeded.

The Tributes were allowed their goodbyes again so he was waiting in the Justice Building when the guard came into the room and said. “You have visitors. Calla and Prim came in.

“Ummm Ladies. I’m not going into the arena. You’ll see me in a few weeks.

He was shocked when Calla hugged him. “We’ll miss you.”

He hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead “I’ll miss you too. He looked at Prim. “Do you know either one of those kids?

Prim shook her head. “No.”

“Good. I told you, everything would be fine. He waved Prim over to him. “Come here.”

She threw her arms around him. He wasn’t sure if they were putting on a show for the Peacekeepers, but they seemed very sincere in their affection.

He held Prim tightly and said “Listen to your mother. Stay close to home. He whispered in her ear. “Don’t go to the Hob without me. I think they’ll be a crackdown while I’m gone.

“What about Hazelle? She whispered back. “Gale won’t let her take money from us unless it’s from my milk and cheese.

He glanced around the room looking for the cameras he was sure were there. He pulled out his wallet and said. “Seriously? You’re hitting me up for your allowance? He pulled out several bills. “That should last you until I get back.

Prim thanked him and as if on cue the Peacekeepers came in and told them to leave.

As he got on the train he realized the Games would be as terrible as ever but coming home might be a little easier.


	4. 80th Reaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last year Prim can be reaped is a difficult one for Haymitch.

It was four months before the 80th Hunger Games. President Snow was celebrating his 45th year as President. All of the Victors were invited to the Capitol with their families. With the number of Victors reduced by 23 a few years ago very few of them had families. Unfortunately for Haymitch his invitation came to Haymitch and Calla Abernathy and Miss Primrose Abernathy. As soon as he saw it his hands started to shake. 

“Calla!!! This is why we never should have gotten married.

“What is wrong with you?

He shoved it at her. “Look. If we were still living together you never would have been invited.

Calla froze. “Why do we have to bring Prim? I never changed her last name.

Haymitch looked away. “I did, not legally but for the Reaping.

“Why would you do that? You’ve always been terrified that being connected to you would put her at risk.

“Snow had a chat with me last year. He said that Everdeen was a rebellious name. He suggested I change it for the Reaping.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Calla asked.

“I knew you’d worry. Besides this is her last year. I figured I tell her on Reaping Day.

Prim came into the kitchen. “Tell me what?

Haymitch looked to Calla who shook her head and turned away from him.

“We have to go to the Capitol to celebrate Snow’s anniversary. He said.

“You mean you have to go because you‘re a Victor. Prim said.

Calla dropped the invitation in front of her daughter. “No. We all have to celebrate the monster that murdered your sister.

Prim picked it up and her eyes widened. “When did my name change?

“Haymitch, do you want to answer her?”

“A few months ago. I just did it for the Reaping and…I guess now for the Capitol.

Prim was horrified “I really have to go to President Snow’s party???

Haymitch said softly but firmly. “Sweetheart….yes. You still have one more Reaping I’m not going to insult him at this point.

Calla was washing plates and slamming them in the sink. Prim said. “Mom we should go change my name at the Justice building tomorrow.

“Why? Haymitch asked.

“Because isn‘t it a crime to travel under a false name?.” Prim asked.. I’m not eighteen yet so I need Mom to file and Haymitch you’ll probably have to sign an intention to adopt.

Calla groaned. “That’s ridiculous. You’ll be eighteen before it’s finalized.

Haymitch sighed. “She’s right though. I’m sorry Sweetheart, you can change your name back right after the Reaping.

Prim rolled her eyes. “Haymitch this isn’t about my name. I asked if you wanted to change my name three years ago after you married Mom. You told me you didn’t want to be that closely associated with me.

Calla yelled. “Haymitch! How could you say something like that to her?

Haymitch was insulted. “Prim, I never said that. I would love to be associated with you. I said I didn’t want you that closely associated with me. 

“What’s the difference?

“Being associated with me is dangerous. Prim, Snow talked to me last year and I had to weigh which was more dangerous being associated with me or Katniss. I made a decision, you can hate me….

“Nobody hates you.” Prim said. I’m just annoyed that you didn’t tell me and now I’m getting adopted because Snow wants it not because you want it.

“Prim that’s not….

She stormed upstairs. Calla stormed out of the house and he realized he had three weeks to create a Happy Family image for the Capitol.

Fortunately for him the Everdeen-Abernathy women didn’t hold a grudge. They were both very nervous on the train. Neither one of them had ever left 12 and they were both in the hands of stylists sent by Snow to make them appear less Everdeen.

Calla was poked, prodded and injected until there wasn’t a single line or wrinkle on her face. Her hair was green. He didn’t recognize her but that was nothing compared to what they did to Prim.

There was no sign of the little girl who did interviews about her beloved sister. They changed her hair, buried her features in makeup and put her in far too revealing clothes. He fought them on the clothes, insisting they had to be respectful of the Presidential Palace. It took over thirty dresses before they found something that wouldn’t mortify Prim.

When they arrived they were whisked to the pre-party. Haymitch had to do a round of interviews. When they were presented to the President to Haymitch’s dismay he personally introduced Primrose Abernathy to his granddaughter. Young Miss Snow took an immediate liking and whisked her off to show her friends. Haymitch couldn’t find her until almost dawn. Snow had finally left and he found her in a sea of teenagers.

“Sweetheart, it’s time to go.”

She looked so relieved but said. “Dad, it’s so early.”

“Not for me. I’m an old man. Come on.”

She had to be air kissed by at least a dozen girls before she was able to leave.

He waited until they got out of the room and said. “Dad? Aren’t you laying it on a little thick?

“I had to meet all their mothers. Apparently half of them remember my very charming birth announcement so long ago. 12 has such quaint customs.

He shook his head in disbelief. “Unbelievable. I guess we should be grateful for revisionist history. What did you talk about all night?

“They wanted to know what designers I liked, my friends, if I had a boyfriend.

The hair went up on the back of his neck. . “What did you say?

“I told them about Lily and Rory. Was that wrong?

“Of course not. He lied. 

Three months later - Reaping Day

Haymitch had been a mess since they came back from the Capitol. He was terrified he was going to hear Primrose Abernathy.

Instead the name was Lily Tyler. Her best friend. He didn’t have to look into the audience to see Prim crying and a minute later he knew the other shoe would drop.

“The male tribute for District 12 is Rory Hawthorne.

He heard Prim’s screams up at the podium only this time Gale wasn’t there to carry her to Calla he was trying to hold up his own mother. The Escort was motioning for the Peacekeepers. He stepped off the podium waved them away pulled her into a hug and whispered.

“Prim, you need to get a hold of yourself. This isn’t helping anyone.

She whispered. “It’s my fault….all my fault.

“No Sweetheart. This is all about me. I need you to calm down and go to your mother.

She sniffled and saw that all the cameras were trained on the two of them.

She walked over to her mother he went back on the platform. He knew the story of the day was going to be Primrose Abernathy Victor Princess had her best friend and boyfriend reaped the same year. It would be all anyone talked about in the Capitol. 

He thought he knew every way the Capitol could hurt him. Kill Calla and Prim…..reap Prim and make him responsible for her death but this was something new. Prim and Lily had become like sisters in high school and Rory….he expected a toasting in a couple of years. Now Prim would have to face more death in her young life, all because of him. If he had left her and her mother in the Seam this wouldn’t be happening to her. She might forgive him but he’d never forgive himself.


	5. Post 80th Reaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haymitch has to deal with Prim's closest friends being reaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Haymitch was waiting in the Justice building. This year he got to travel to the Capitol with two kids that not only knew his da….Prim but had spent time in his house. Lily slept over every couple of weeks and Rory would pick up Prim for dates. He had forbidden dating as long as possible. He told Calla he wanted her to wait until she was nineteen. Calla thought you was ridiculously overprotective but that wasn’t the whole truth. He thought if he didn’t let her date until after Reaping age she’d never have a boyfriend reaped. He remembered the sound of his own girlfriend’s tears when his name had been when his name was called.

He didn’t expect any visitors this year but Calla came in like she had the last four years She hugged him and buried her head in his chest. .

He pushed her away. “You should be taking care of your daughter.” He said sharply.

He saw real pain on her face. She had gotten used to a man supporting her and not just financially. He was the one who held her on Katniss’s birthday, deathday and all the bad days in between. Calla and Prim comforted him from nightmares, benders and withdrawal but for the first time he realized they looked to him to be the strong one. He was the one that made sense in a world without Katniss. He liked to think it was just the money but the tears running down Calla’s face told him something else.

She tried to compose herself. “She’s visiting with Lily and Rory. She’s coming to see you after.

“She won’t come. She hates me.” Haymitch said. 

“She doesn’t hate you. She loves you. She’s upset about her friends. She thinks it’s her fault.

“It’s not her fault but she’ll always feel responsible.”

“Why?”

“Snow’s granddaughter asked her questions on her life in 12. Friends, boyfriend…..she gave real names because I didn’t think to tell her to lie. I didn’t know Snow’s granddaughter was a teenager. I thought I could keep Prim near us all night.

“Haymitch, you can’t blame yourself. How can you expect to get into the head of a monster like….

He covered her lips before she could say the name. Calla nodded that she was in control and he removed his hand. “What would have happened if Prim had made up names? Names that would never be in a Reaping bowl.

Haymitch shrugged. “I don’t know who the boy would have been but the girl would have been Primrose Abernathy. 

“Then I’m glad. I mean….of course I’m heartsick for the families but I couldn’t go through this a third time.

“You’re going to have to watch the girl carefully. Haymitch said. At best I can bring one of them home and that’s unlikely.

“The girl? She has a name…actually she has your name.

“Yeah, she should change it back to Everdeen when you file for divorce.

“Haymitch, I’m not divorcing you.

“Sure you will. I’ll be seen in the Capitol with my mistress during the Games and you’ll divorce me. Don’t worry you’ll get alimony.

“I don’t care if you have a sex tape they show during the commercials. I am not divorcing you when you need me. You’re going to be a mess when you get back. So if you want to humiliate me….go ahead but I’m not leaving.

He sighed. When Calla got riled up like this there was no reasoning with her. “Fine, when your daughter tells you that it’s either her or me you’ll be gone like a shot.

Calla was about to respond when they heard footsteps coming down the hall. It was Lily’s parents leaving from their daughter. Her father stopped in front of Haymitch and Calla. “Are you going to even try or will the boy get everything?

“Sponsor money is sometimes earmarked for only one tribute but I will put in some of my own money for Lily. 

The girl’s mother slapped him in the face. Calla gasped and Peacekeepers came running in.

“Are you all right Sir? A new eager Peacekeeper asked glaring at the Tylers.

He nodded and motioned for the Tylers to leave. When they were out of the building he said. “I’m fine. My wife didn’t like a comment I made about the girl.”

The Peacekeeper frowned and said. “What did he say?

Haymitch was momentarily stumped. Calla glared and said. “He said I’m so glad I can finally sell someone as sexy. It makes sponsor meetings so much easier.

Haymitch was impressed with his wife’s ability to lie. He said sheepishly “She doesn’t think I should notice anyone but her.

The Peacekeeper laughed. “Well, Sir you’re a lucky man and Ma’am I’m sure it’s just business on his part, but keep your domestic squabbles out of the public eye. We have to protect him and….

Calla kissed Haymitch passionately and then turned to the Peacekeeper. “I understand, it’s just I miss him so much when he’s away that we fight like cats and dogs on Reaping Day.

The Peacekeeper left and Haymitch whispered. “You’re very smooth.”

“I learned from the best.

Gale and his family came out next. He was looking at Haymitch with hatred. “You bastard. I told Rory he should stay away from you.

Haymitch nodded. “I’m sorry. You’re right I should have forbidden Prim to see anybody Reaping age. But he’s a healthy looking boy. Does he have any special skills?

Gale turned to see if there were any Peacekeepers and spat in his face. Calla called after him. “He’s only trying to help.”

“It’s his fault if my brother dies as much as if he did the deed himself.

Calla waited until Gale left the building and said “Unbelievable.”

“Sweetie, they have a right to be angry.

“So did I in the 74th Games but I didn’t blame you.

He sighed. ‘Most of them do. It’s part of the joy of being a Victor.

Prim came running down the hall a few minutes later. Calla whispered “Don’t you dare reject her.” He couldn’t if he tried. She threw herself into his arms like a child and wept. He stroked her hair, kissed her forehead and held her like it was the last time because he was sure she’d never speak to him again once he came home.

She stopped crying and said. “Put me down. He was reluctant to do it but he steadied her on her feet and she said calmly.

“Rory is good at snares and traps. He’s not very good with a bow but he can handle a knife. He’s likable and you always said that was important for sponsors.

He nodded encouraging her to continue.

“Lily isn’t strong but…..she can climb like Katniss and she can hide. If she learns camouflage maybe….she can hide till the end. You once said that you knew someone who did that.

“Two people actually, you can’t hide too close to the arena edge or they’ll flush you out but if you hide in plain sight….

“Tell her that. Prim begged. “Tell them everything, like the best backpacks on the far side of the cornucopia don’t match the terrain. Remember to tell them about fire and water and…..all the things you’re always telling me about. I’m not going to ask you not to drink because you’ll go into withdrawal but stay sober enough to help them.

“I will Prim. I’ll do my best but even if…..

“Even if you win….we lose one of them. Prim said sadly. “I know. Just do your best and no matter what happens. She kissed him on the cheek. “I love you. When you come home you’ll have to teach me how to live with blood on my hands.

“Prim you don’t……

She shook her head. “I didn’t mean for it to happen but it’s my fault. Katniss should have let me go six years ago and….

Calla started to cry but Haymitch grabbed Prim roughly by the shoulders. “Don’t ever say that again. If you had died back then Katniss would have committed suicide, your mother would be dead and I….would be still be al…..I would still be wasting my life. I know you’re upset about your friends but a world without Primrose…..He hesitated on the last name.

She wiped away a tear and said. “Abernathy.”

He sighed and looked at Calla. “She’s stubborn. The apple didn’t fall far from the tree.

Calla allowed herself a small smile. “On either side of the fence.

He turned back to Prim and kissed her on the forehead. “I love you. When I get back we'll figure out how to move forward but for now just....take care of each other.


	6. On the Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haymitch has to deal with two kids he knows well. This is my AU where Katniss and Peeta died in the 75th Games and Haymitch married Katniss' mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Haymitch boarded the train. Two kids he knew. Two kids that meant everything to Prim and at least one if not both were going to die.

He heard the Escort prattling on about the food and how much they were going to enjoy the Capitol.

He walked into the dining car and said. “Valeria, let me talk to them alone.

She stood up and left. Haymitch looked at both of them and said.

“Congratulations.”

Lily had obviously been crying and Rory was sullen but the both looked at him like he was insane.

“How the fuck can you congratulate us? Rory snapped

Haymitch sat down. “Would you rather plan your funeral? There are only two choices, come out a wealthy Victor or die. If you don’t believe you can win….you’re done. You might as well jump off the podium before the countdown is over.

Rory shook his head. “It’s your fault we’re here. Gale said I shouldn’t listen to a word you say.

Haymitch sighed. “Your brother isn’t here. Has never been in an arena and he’s giving you bad advice. I’m your lifeline.

Rory mumbled. “You’re a drunk. All you do is bring back coffins. 

“He brought home Katniss and Peeta. Lily said quietly.

Rory turned on her. “Only to have them die the next year.” He was so cowardly he let Peeta volunteer for him. Gale said…..

Haymitch turned to Rory. “Is that your brother’s problem? That Katniss was willing to die for Peeta? I have a newsflash for him, if I had gone in his place Katniss would still be dead. She was the target because of the berries. Twenty-three other Victors were just Collateral Damage. 

He softened a little and continued. “I’m all you have and it’s in my best interest to bring one of you home.

Rory sulked. “Why?

“Because it will make my wife happy if I manage to bring home one of our daughter’s closest friends.

“You’re not her father.” Rory said.

Lily sighed. “Rory, he’s been her stepfather for years.

Haymitch grabbed a bottle. “Okay, I’ve made a decision. I’m going to train you separately. Rory, you go talk to Valeria about presentation. She should be in the main car you entered. I’m going to strategize with Lily.

Rory stormed off. Haymitch knew that kind of anger and unfortunately it almost always burned off before they got in the arena. He looked at Lily. “Stand up. Turn around. He started touching her arms as if she were an animal he was going to buy.

“The good news, you’re not underweight. He said. The bad news, I’ll lay odds you’re not used to being hungry. Am I right?

She shook her head.

“Answer me when I talk to you. The arena is no place for meek little girls.

“I’m not used to being hungry.”

“Have you ever killed anything? A bird? A rat? Bugs?

Lily was surprised at the question. “Bugs…sure. I killed a mouse once that got into the pantry.

“By accident or on purpose? He asked.

“More accidently on purpose. I wanted it gone but I didn’t think about it being dead.

“Okay, you have to try to think of the other tributes as mice stealing your food. The only food you have, that you’ll die if they eat it.

“Haymitch….they’re people not…

“Lily, it’s you or them. You have to decide. Prim told me you’re good at climbing. Work on the camouflage station, the survival stations. Learn what food is safe because your mind won’t be clear after not eating for a couple of days. When the gun goes off if you’re near a pack that doesn’t fit the landscape, like Katniss had an orange one in the forest. They usually have the best stuff in them. Don’t run too deep for one though, just get out of harm’s way.

“What about alliances? Lily asked.

“Do you mean Rory?

“Yes.

“Do you know him? I mean I know you know him as Prim’s boyfriend but are you friends?

‘Not really.

“Then don’t make an alliance. If his attitude doesn’t change I’m not going to be able to get sponsors for him. Besides it wouldn’t be good to align him with you necessarily.

“Why not?

“Prim’s reaction left nothing to the imagination with either one of you. So if her boyfriend and her best friend are paired up. The sponsors wouldn’t like it. Prim was the darling of the Capitol at Snow’s Anniversary party. A lot of the press is going to be about her. If you’re smart you’ll run with the best friend angle.

“I am her best friend.

“I know but…..her name is Primrose Abernathy not Everdeen. It’s been legally changed and you don’t want to utter the name Everdeen when you’re going into an arena. You have to remember that at all times. Half the sponsors believe she’s really my daughter.

“You only married her Mom a couple of years ago. They can’t be that stupid.

“Yes they can. They will believe whatever nonsense they are fed.


End file.
